The Spirit Warrior Series: The Start of a Dark Era
by Latina shewolf
Summary: Who'd ever believed that the Decepticons were the Autobots only enemy? Or that the All Spark held more then just power. It held a prophecy of another enemy coming? Or how about the fact that the true All Spark was never the cube. Yup thats life for us.
1. Chapter 1

This story was simply begging to be updated. It is part of the idea of "Another All Spark Story" as I like to call it. I own the Lennox twins, the new Autobot enemy. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Many years after the last battle with the Decepticons the Autobots seem to have settled in with human society. Sam Witwicky has the girl of his dreams (Mikeala Bane) a steady job, two wonderful kids as well as a peaceful life after the last Decepticon battle. The Autobots have finally driven the Decepticons away from Earth to the next galaxy. Everything seems to alright. Right? I wish that's the way life is. Autobots get the bad guys to leave and the Autobots get to relax forever more.<p>

Not everything is as it seems.

As the Autobots, they sworn to protect the human race after all. But there was one thing that never was expeceted. After all who'd ever thought that the Decepticons aren't the only ones who wants humans dead.

There was a report that there was a lone drunk man was walking past a dark alley in the middle of the night. Security tapes caught a dark shadow grips the man's arm and pulls him into the alley. The man screams were heard from the apartments blocks away as birds begin to flap there wings and fly away from the scene.

There is another enemy out there, apparently one that sees another use for humans. After all they do need more soldiers.

When law enforcers as well as the crime scene investigators inspect the alley that day, they found that this new enemy does much more then kill the human adult. The man became a creature unlike anyone ever seen before. No one was able to catch a glimpse of how the creatures look like. Witnesses either: miss seeing the creature or killed. After that attack from that many women were found injured all over the city. One woman, Maggie Madsen gave her statement to Nest members of what she learned from these creatures.

"They are known to be the Creatures of the Night. They seek dark emotions of a human which can be used to create a soldier. But if the kidnapped human is not careful, then they can end up dead. At least for those moments. They may end up turning into a Creature of the Night instead. They are interested with the human soul. Any dark feelings they have taints the soul will always stop the human to their eternal rest when there time comes. Children have the perfect soul to the Creatures of the Night. The soul also hides the buried power that an individual has. The Creatures of the Night are seeking cartain soul or souls to destroy or experiment to be another soldier. They plan on continuously attack until the city is surrendered. "

The government refused to surrender. Soon new laws were placed to military personnel.

All Autobots were soon forced to become stationed to home areas. They were forced to abandon their charges if their charge was not in the military.

Only Autobot Ironhide, weapon specialist got the chance to stay with the Lennox family he was placed charge. Now the family has grown with a pair of twin children - boy and girl - as well as a baby in the way. That morning, the eldest Lennox child got into a fight with the weapon specialist. You see, there has been a special bond Ironhide had with Annabelle ever since he became the family guardian. Best of friends as Sarah Lennox describes. Annabelle recently at 12 years old was apparently banned: to visit her school friends, allowing them over, or going over and sleeping at their house and must stay nearby the twins while her parents went to the doctor's. Yes Annabelle followed the rules for that entire week. Being forced to work on group assignments over the phone, staying up later at night to work on make up assignments since she couldn't work in a group. But she didn't complain since her parents asked her too. Right? Well Sarah Lennox questioned her daughter's behaviour over breakfast the next morning only to hear that the additional rules was never asked by her parents at all. Ironhide invented all of those rules in order to prevent Annabelle from leaving the house for security sake. After all, Ironhide didn't trust any human soldiers alone to be capable to protect anyone from the Creatures of the Night.

This caused a huge fight between the two which surprised the Lennox twins. After all there older sister and Guardian were the best of friends anyone has ever seen. The sort as cliche as it sounded ending up falling for one another.

However the argument didn't cease when it became time to drop the Lennox children to school. Annabelle was greatly upset at the idea that her best friend, her first best friend has lied to her even after promising to never lie. What made it worse was Ironhide's last words. The one's after Annabelle's.

'If you were my friend you wouldn't have lied to me!'

'Do you only have to be thinking for yourself only. How are you suppose to care for your siblings safety if you aren't around?'

This bought close tears to Annabelle, a door slam, not to mention two stubborn individuals refusing to apologize. One being Autobot another being soldier's daughter.

Will and Sarah Lennox thought that they would have eventually apologize later.

That's not what fate planned out that day.

The Creatures of the Night waiting to attack. These creatures were watching the humans, waiting to destroy their so called perfect way of security.

No one was able to figure out the creatures true purpose of why they were there. That is until the attack.

They attacked the school. The creatures took two victims to be hostage. The Lennox twins.

The major uproar it was. Soldiers, police officers, law enforcers of all kind. Autobots too. In a solidified human version of themselves. They barely managed to cover up the Egypt incident years ago.

The leader of the Creatures of the night showed himself at that moment. Everyone was able to see his true form. The leader proposed a trade one female child for the twin pair back.

An idiot government officer shouts "why not those children?"

He was none other then Galloway the one who secretly wishes for the disband of NEST.

Before the crowd could react to those words the shadowed creature took form. He floated high above the school. He had black robes covering the creature with cloth bits floating in the air (think Dementors in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) in his right hand is a black staff with the top showing a bat and above it a is a circle. In this circle, the middle had a black coloured jewel and around it were the sort of glyphs.

Cybertonian glyphs found on the All Spark as Optimus Prime saw.

At his left hand he held two chains. Each twin had both of their hands cuffed. They were both shackled and dangling mid air as the leader of the Night Creatures held the twins.

The leader proclaims "Humans we are as you know it to be Creatures of the Night. As you see this is one of the many forms we are. As many forms we hold, we are known by many names. Before we use to live at a place at Cybertron. That is until Cybertron's deity, Primus brought new creatures to that planet. We were lost until a Master took us in. We fuelled the power of the Decepticons. We helped kill many. We soon were able to take Cybertrons main power source, that is until the warriors and Guardians of the All Spark came. We were damaged but manage to mistakenly fuse the Warriors and Guardians Spirits combining each to become one. The Guardians apparently had the All Spark sent to another planet. Because of the sacrifice, they defeated us and our Master for now trapping us into Cybertron planet. However unknowingly when the Decepticons destroyed Cybertron we were set free and been in search for the reincarnation of the Warriors."

Then he sneers.

"You humans are foolish to believe that we'd take a pair of twin children that are male and female. Only the female children are worthy enough to be proclaimed soldiers. Females can decieve, fool, lie, cheat because males believe they are weak. Males are physically strong, females are quick witted with their words. They can charm anyone, control whom they please. But" he pauses looking over the twins "twins hold splitting soul. Together being at their strongest. The male twin is useless to me, take upon my offer otherwise scavenger their remains in the morning." The he looks maliciously at us Autobots. "Humans we ask for only one thing."

Then he looks at the crowd as the Lennox twins begin crying.

"A sacrifice, nothing more then a sacrifice was asked for. To give up one female human child."

That's when it happened.

"I will"

Those two words sealed Annabelle Lennox fate.

Annabelle Lennox:

Date of Birth: January 14 2007

Date Missing: April 25 2019

May she come back home. Her body wasn't found unlike the other victims to the experimentation.

I`m Autobot Scout Bumblebee. If any Autobot is out there, or Primus yourself, help us fight our new enemy.

The Dark Master.


	2. Legend of the Warriors Revealed

I am really sorry that it has been a while since I updated last. I've been really sick and had to go to summer school. I hope this can make up for it. I own the Lennox twins, Miranda, the Creatures of the Night, Dark Masters and the girl. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>December 1st 2019 13:30<p>

Every member of NEST as well as anybody (civilian or not) with clearance to the Autobots gathered at Diego Garcia. They were all seated accordingly while the Autobots in their bi-pedal modes sat nearby.

The school attack from the Creatures of the Night was the last attack for now. Because of the valiant sacrifice done, Annabelle Lennox, a soldier's daughter saved the lives of many, ultimately buying off some time for NEST to put a stop to the Creatures of the Night. However this didn't stop many other children before Annabelle's sacrifice, to be ripped away from their families. Optimus managed to be given permission to be allowed to give limited bit of information that hopefully formulate a new plan to the Creatures of the Night.

" Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure that many of you are questioning these mysterious attacks by the Creatures of the Night. We have gathered intelligence of their true purpose of why they are here on Earth. "

Optimus paused for a moment, then continued.

"The Creatures of the Night live up to their very name. Their history shows that they use to hunt for their very food at the darkest moments of their victims. They thrive for the darkest emotions that anyone is capable of feeling. The darker for them, the better the feed for them. If the individual is lost within the darkest turmoil of emotions then there is no chance that they will get away alive. But if the individual still remembers the good, but still filled with darkness, then you'll end up becoming a Creature of the Night, hunting for evil negativity for the rest of their life."

Many people began to talk in concern of this.

"However" Optimus continued silencing the audience, "there is hope for all. The ones not yet introduced to such darkness will always the light to lead us away from darkness. The light for the adults are the children in this community."

Then there was an uproar. Optimus waited patiently to continue.

"The children may be small and frail to many, but are actually have the souls of the pure that can overcome the darkness. Children cannot be turned into a Creature of the Night as an adult would. But can become a corrupted being. From the feeding of a human filled with negativity, the creatures of the night can instead torture a child's soul until the child submits itself to the darkness. Depending on the corruption of the child they can end up in one of the two fates. A soldier slave or dead and have there corpse used as a disposable soldier. "

Many paled at that thought.

"According to the ancient writings, all children souls are the danger but yet our hope. As the Creature of the Night announced, they have been defeated one time. The spirit warriors."

Optimus paused a moment.

"The spirit warriors are protectors defending the All Spark from any harm."

Sam spoke "but I thought the All Spark was the cube?"

Optimus nodded gravely. "I thought so too, until the Creatures of the Night appeared here. You see there was a legend that was once told to the Primes that the All Spark cube is the physical power for Cybertron. But,"

There was a pause.

"the true power came from a powerful spirit being known as the guardians, nothing more then spirits. Just as the human race believes Cybertonians have a deity who created us, like a God, then there is another that would be as you humans refer to Satan. A being for chaos and disorder. The Unicron"

Optimus seemed to fight back a chill at this.

"While the story goes how Primus trapped the Unicron when he tried to destroy Cyberton, another story follows how the Unicron had many faithful followers willing to help their leader escape. These followers were known to be the Dark Masters. They corrupted many Cybertonians thoughts, question their loyalties and soon brought war to Cybertron."

Many Autobots became solemn an this thought.

"While Autobots and Decepticons fought for the cube, the Dark Masters sent there followers to fight. These were the Creatures of the Night. The Creatures of the Night fought to steal the Guardians away, splitting them apart, but Primus saw this and sent forth each Guardian there own Spirit Warrior to fight off the Creatures of the Night. Now there is only one Autobot that knows what happened from there."

I stepped forward at this point. "I was left on my own with Megatron slaying off our comrades. He approached me telling me if I let him get the All Spark I'll live. I refused, that's when he shot my side, having me leak of my own energon. I collapsed to the ground then he stepped on my back and began twisting my right servo until it was almost removed from its socket. I thought I was going to offline right then and there. Being the youngest soldier I had no chance of fighting off Megatron. I asked Primus to spare me, to grant me strength to save Cybertron from the Decepticon's wrath. I saw a light pink light shining from the All Spark. Then I felt strength and promise fill me. Somehow Megatron was thrown off me, and then I heard a femme voice whisper "set us free" apparently Megatron heard too. I leaped forward and sent the All Spark right to space. Megatron shot me and I fell to the ground once more. Then I saw Megatron call to the other Decepticons to destroy everything in sight. Then he left to catch the All Spark already away from sight. Before I went to static lock I heard another femme voice, motherly but yet authoritative."

I took a deep breath and recalled the very words I heard "the All Spark is not a possession one can fight about breaking the bonds of friendships that were once held. We help many face there enemy not with fear but with courage. We share the knowledge of Cybertron, its history and teach others. We show how we should always have love in at the spark. We teach many to be reliable, and to stay with friends at no matter the cost. We teach others to have sincerity to believe in the ones close to them. We share the hope to stand each day. We share the trust to many with the All Spark. We only wish to be kind to all living creatures. We can keep light in the world with the song in our hearts. " I paused a second.

"Then another voice spoke the same one that whispered set us free. She said "As the Guardians we shall never perish but only become dormant allowing the power to never die out. A planet will soon see the beginning of a dark era and chaos, death and destruction shall rein over this planet. Each Guardian will separate and sleep until it is our time to wake up once more and lock away the Dark Masters. When the Spirit Warrior have all awaken it will be our time to show the light.' "

Optimus steps forward. "I have consulted with the Matrix and it has told me this. When the Spirit Warriors appeared to fight the Creatures of the Night, they were overcoming the dark creatures. But when the Dark Masters appeared to fight, the Spirit Warriors became at near defeat, that is until the Guardians granted the warriors the strength to fight. One Guardian whispered to Bee to set them free. The Guardian leader soon proclaimed the prophecy of the planets fate. They placed the Spirit Warrior to sleep, that is until they each find a soul that is very much alike there own. Both a Spirit Warrior and Guardian."

"Spirit warrior and Guardian?" Will asks.

"Each Guardian has a Spirit Warrior to protect them while the Guardians protect the All Spark. They practically share the same soul" Optimus explains. "The Matrix tells me that at the desire need of saving Earth, each Spirit Warrior must be awaken then the light shall awaken the All Spark Guardians."

A soldier raised his hand, but then slumped on his seat, "boy so we have to find these Warriors wake them up, but what if we find one and he doesn't want to wake up?"

Oddly enough all of the Autobots began laughing at this. Even more strangely, Sam and Mikeala's 5 year old daughter Miranda Witwicky was laughing at this.

The soldier then demanded "what's so funny?"

Will then asks "what is so funny?" Will turns to the Witwicky family, where both Sam and Mikeala were dawned with realization. "Sam you have some of the All Spark knowledge, help us out here for those who weren't zapped with its powers."

But Miranda was the one who answered "siwy Willy da spiwits are girls."

Now the soldier who asked the question earlier fell off his chair exclaiming "girls!"

Optimus regains control of himself "of course, femmes at Cybertron are known to be as capable as a soldier as a mech, sometimes even more. Of course it is complicated to understand why so few human females are in the military unlike the males"

A couple female soldiers wore a smug look on there face. But the moment was soon gone when a computer analyst called out to Major Lennox about the Creatures of the Night new development.

"28 miles North of base there has been an explosion that was first considered a bomb, but there was a recording left for NEST members."

"Play the recording" Will orders.

"Members of the remaining Autobots," it was the same Creature of the Night that took Annabelle, " we have indeed found the girls with the spirits, but the spirits first stage have only awoken. There powers at this stage may be nothing but child's play but yet they have bought you all the next 5 years of peace. At least for now. Beware that after 5 years the search for the warriors will continue. We may not know their identity, but they have an aura sweeter then humans. Beware, they've been touched by the evil, and unless the second stage awakens, our Dark Master will have a new soldier, or perhaps a toy." Then the recording was done.

Everyone was silent for the moment then Will seemed to regain his composure. "Alright men gear up!" He orders. "We are going and looking for survivors. These children have been brutally experimented on. We will look every bit, turn over every piece of rubble until we find everyone." No sooner Will shouted out these orders everyone all military geared up and left to find base. The Witwicky couple even joined the search only leaving the older Witwicky couple with Miranda as well as Sarah Lennox with the twins.

Before all of the Autobots left, Miranda sighed sadly saying "its weally sad."

Sarah Lennox then turned to Miranda in confusion "what's sad Miranda?"

The young girl turned to the Lennox mother. She may have been really young, but her eyes so much like her fathers held so much wisdom "its sad that the eagle may be free with the winds help her friends but don't know where is her home is." Its amazing how she spoke with such wisdom and yet no lisp. But her words chilled me thinking of the near future. What will happen in five years time?

We got to where the explosion was and there was chaos around. With the Autobots in their holoforms, we all searched the place for survivors. Many little girls were all over the place crying, shrieking in pain. Thankfully there were no casualties, however soldiers began creating lists of missing children. Before we knew it, there were many girls in MIA. One little girl came to me asking if we found her friend that vanished. Before I could answer she launched to telling me what happened.

"The bad ones in the cloaks were all hovering around us. They had us at a cell while one dark cloak grabbed a girl and strapped her at a table. It was so cold that no matter what we did we couldn't get warm. I little girl began to cry so I started singing to her, hoping to calm her down. But then a cloaked one grabbed me. I tried to fight him off as he strapped me, but soon I saw a glow of many lights that began to box around the cloaked ones yelling we'll be back. The gates form the cell opened on its own as well as the straps that were still on the girls. We all escaped. One girl accidentally dropped her bandana" She then holds out a bandana that I clearly recognize. It was dirty, it was clearly stepped upon many, but still recognizable.

A black bandana with the Autobots symbol on one corner while the opposite corner has the initials A.L. In white stitched on. She was wearing this around her neck when she was taken. I take hold of the bandana fingering it carefully. I look back at the girl. She is much shorter then Annabelle, but seems to be the same age as Annabelle. She has short cut chocolate brown hair matted, rather fair skin that was dirty. Her clothes were matted and torn that I couldn't tell what it must've been previously. Already being 23:30 already I couldn't tell what was her eye color, but it had a glow to it.

"Tell Will that him and Sarah should hold on to the bandana and be patient. Mikeala and Sarah to follow their instinct. Tell Sam that everything will be fine. Oh and tell Sam, Mikeala, Will and Sarah to bet with Galloway when they get the chance, Mikeala that night has to bring her camera." the girls turns away while I was shell shocked. Before I could say anything she then tells me "Keep the song in your hearts or spark alive. Even at the darkest moments in our life we can always find our way back only if we know how to turn on the light. "

She then turns to walk.

"Who are you?" I called out running after her. But she vanished.

Ironhide came up to me in his holoform "Bee who was she."

I vaguely nodded. "A friend who found Annabelle." I tell Ironhide handing him the bandana.

Ironhide carefully cradled it in his hands. We both know that even with canines sniffing it, it would be no use finding her scent.

Optimus called upon all of the Autobots on com-links as well as Will and Epps on their head set.

[_**It may be meaningless, but keep a careful eye on the girls if they show any signs of their first stage we're need to keep a closer eye on them**_] Optimus tells all of us.

[_**Why would it be pointless?**_] Epps asks.

[_**Stage one means that they still look human, but have an elemental power as well as the power to connect with a creature**_] Optimus explains.

[_**How would it be difficult? I mean if a lil' girlie began spouting fire from her hands we know she's one.**_] Jazz tells us.

[_**Elemental powers at stage one is difficult to spot. For instance with wind they have the power to call upon a breeze for instance but it may look like the actual wind**_. _**Or a girl may seem to be petting an animal when she can actually be speaking to it telepathically.**_] Optimus tells us.

[_**What about another stage assuming they have more then one stage?**_] Will asks.

[_**Stage two is their true warrior form however, they as legends say are more of a hybrid. Meaning that they will take the partial form of the animal they can connect with.**_] Optimus explains.

I look up to see an eagle soar passed me. Miranda's words echo as the eagle soars the skies.

"its sad that the eagle may be free with the winds help her friends but don't know where is her home is."

Annabelle's name was listed with many other girls who were "Missing in Action"

I am Autobot Bumblebee and I ask you Primus grant us the strength to be strong.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for another story called "<em>A Holiday Never to be Forgotten<em>" it will be only one chapter maybe two if I think I need to split it. The second last line the girl meaning "Oh and tell Sam, Mikeala, Will and Sarah to bet with Galloway when they get the chance, Mikeala that night has to bring her camera."


End file.
